The convergence of computing and entertainment continues to provide new content and options for consumers. For example, cable subscribers can now access cable television programs and video-on-demand content (VOD) through their set-top boxes. In one offering, video-on-demand service allows a user to select a program for viewing from a library of programs, wherein all of the programs are available at any time and can be paused, saved, reviewed, etc. (as opposed to a cable television program that is only available at a scheduled time and duration). Other sources of content may also exist, including content from a media library, an Internet Protocol (IP) stream, a Web site, etc.
Consumers and content providers can find great benefit in the availability of content from so many different types of sources. For example, a consumer can view a rerun episode of a cable television program and then search for and view a subsequent episode of the same program over VOD or some other content providing channel. For their part, content providers can keep people “tuned in” with a wider assortment of content and content types.
In providing a user interface to access such a wide variety of content, certain media applications provide a discovery interface. In one existing example, a discovery interface takes the form of an Electronic Programming Guide (EPG). However, the available content, and more importantly, the offerings and the manner in which the offerings are made to the user may need to change over time. Existing EPGs fail to adequately accommodate changes to the user interface and functionality of application pages used to access the ever changing content and offerings.